Nebula's Fear
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Nebula is having horrible nightmares. She is scared of zombies. She's scared to face her fears. What will she do?  Some SonAmy and Shadula.


**Nebula's Fear**

In Nebula's room; Nebula was in her bed tossing and turning in her sleep. She was moaning and whimpering in fear. She was having a nightmare.

**_(Nebula's Dream)_**

Nebula was running in the spooky forest, _(a scene from Sleepy Hallow)_ bats screeching and flying in the sky, and wolves howling. Nebula was panting from her run. She looks back and sees if anything is coming, but nothing. She quietly walks backwards; her ears perked up, she turns around and sees humans and mobians that were undead zombies. Nebula gasps in horror and takes a step back but then bumps into another zombie.

"Aahh!" Nebula jumps and kicks the zombie's head off as the head rolls on the ground. She tries to fight them all but there were too many of them as they all were huddling close to her. But she flew out of the undead circle. She sighs in relief but all of a sudden, bats come flying in as they were also zombies too with ripped off flesh on their wings and red glowing eyes. Nebula gasps as they were all attacking her.

"Aaaahhhhh!" Nebula screams in horror as they all bit her arms, quills, any other body parts.

**_(End of Nebula's Dream)_**

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Nebula woke up with a fright from her nightmare. As she stops screaming, she looks around and realize that she was in her room. She pants and whimpers in fear. Just then, Amy comes into Nebula's room.

"Nebula? What happened? I heard you scream" Amy asked in concern as she saw Nebula shaking in fear.

"Oh, god. I had another nightmare again" Nebula whimpers in fear holding her plushy Shadow doll close to her.

"Another nightmare? This is like the third time this week" Amy said.

"Um, excuse me" Nebula rushed out of her bed and into her bathroom as pukes in the toilet. Amy heard a retching; she then goes into Nebula's bathroom and sees that she is puking in the toilet. As soon as Nebula has stopped puking, she coughed.

"Are you okay, Nebula?" Amy asked in concern as she walks up to her friend.

"I don't know Ames….god, this nightmare is really ruining my sleep" Nebula groans and moans. Amy massaged Nebula's back as she tensed up a bit. Amy could tell that Nebula was very tense, so she continues to rub Nebula's back. Nebula moans and purrs at the same time. Few minutes later, Amy stops massaging her. Just then, the sun rises up from their window. Nebula squints from the bright light.

* * *

><p>Moments later; Nebula was in the living room flipping channels from the TV, her eyes were like bloodshot from tiredness. All of a sudden, the doorbell rings; Amy goes up to the door and opens it. It was Shadow and Sonic.<p>

"Hey Ames, what's up?" Sonic grins and winks at her.

"Hey Sonic, nothing much" Amy giggles cutely.

"Hey Rose, where's Nebula?" Shadow asked.

"Oh, um, she's kinda….."

"What? What's wrong?" Sonic asked.

"Um, I think you should come in" Amy suggested as the boys nodded.

Amy lets them in and closed the door.

"She's in the living room, she didn't have a goodnight's sleep" Amy said in concern.

"May I go see her?" Shadow asked.

"Sure" Amy said.

**_With Nebula_**

Nebula continues changing TV channels but nothing was good to watch. Nebula groans and turns off the TV and slumps on the couch with her head on the couch. Just then, she saw Shadow.

"Hey…..Shads" Nebula said with a tired voice. Shadow noticed her behavior and saw that her eyes were red with tiredness. Shadow sits next to her and lets Nebula's head lie down on Shadow's lap.

"Nebula, you feeling okay?"

"I don't think so. Man, this is the third time this week I had another nightmare again. Ugghh" Nebula groans as she closed her eyes.

"Is she okay?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know, her eyes look very tired. I should take her back to her room and watch her" Shadow suggested as he carries Nebula in bridle style and walks into Nebula's room. He sets her down on her bed, then he lied next to her and decides to take a nap.

Moments later; Nebula was muttering in her dream, Shadow felt Nebula moving as he woke up to see why she's moving. He noticed that she's whimpering with fear in her nightmare.

"No….get away from me…you….you zombies" Nebula mutters in her sleep. Her whimpering grew louder and louder, she was sweating a little bit. She rolled over to where Shadow is facing. She pants and moans with fear that she couldn't wake up.

"Get….away from me!" Nebula screamed in her sleep as Shadow shakes her shoulder to wake her up but she didn't.

"Nebula wake up" Shadow said but Nebula was still whimpering in her nightmare.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Nebula woke up with a fright.

"NEBULA!" Shadow screamed trying to hold Nebula down from jumping up from her bed. Nebula pants and shudders. Shadow stroked her ponytail quills to settle her down. Pretty soon, she calms down.

"Nebula, you okay?" Shadow asked in concern.

"…No….." Nebula said quietly, she was still scared from her terrible nightmare. She was shaking in fear as Shadow could feel her body trembling.

"Nebula, are you okay? You're shaking. Please tell me what's wrong?" Shadow said trying to keep her warm. Nebula sighs.

"Fine, I was dreaming about zombies. Those are my worst fears. I get so scared"

"Shh…..it's gonna be okay Nebs. It was just a dream" Shadow said gently as he pets her quills to calm her down.

"No it won't. This nightmare keeps coming back to me. I can't fight it Shadow. I'm too scared to go back to sleep" Nebula said sadly.

All of a sudden, an explosion was heard outside. Shadow and Nebula walks up to the window to see what it was. Down the street, there were people with mind control helmets on their heads, walking like a zombie. Nebula backs away and jumps back to her bed and curls up into a tight ball. Just then, Sonic and Amy came into the room.

"Shads, there are people out there being controlled by Eggman" Sonic said.

"We got to stop them" Amy said.

"You're right. What about you…..uh, Nebula?" Shadow saw that Nebula didn't answer since she's curled up into a ball.

"Nebs? Come on" Sonic said trying to uncurl Nebula but she stayed like this.

"No! I'm scared!" Nebula said as she stayed into a ball.

"Nebula, please. We can't go without you. Please" Sonic begged.

"Nebula, we need your help" Amy said.

"No! I'm too scared. I can't fight it!" Nebula whimpered.

"Come on Nebula. If we leave you, they'll come after you" Sonic said. Nebula uncurls herself, but still whimpers with fear. She didn't want any zombies to come after her. She leapt onto Shadow with fear, Shadow held her in his arms. She didn't want to let go, since she's still scared. Shadow sighs, but had to bring her.

* * *

><p>Moments later; people in the city were walking like a dead zombie, like in the movie Resident Evil. Four hedgehogs came into the scene.<p>

"Come on, we got to stop them!" Sonic said fearlessly.

Shadow and Amy nodded but Nebula shook her head as she takes a step back.

"I…I can't…." Nebula whimpers.

"Nebula come on! Use your energy blasts!" Amy said trying to snap her out. Nebula tries to produce her purple energy blast but it keeps fading in, fading out, fading in, and fading out. Her energy blasts weren't working since she couldn't concentrate. She was still scared.

"Come…..on…" Nebula tries again but it was useless.

"Nebula, we got to split up. There's too many of them. You got to fight your fear. Let's move!" Sonic said as they all got separated. Nebula's eyes were wide since she's all by herself. She looks over to where the zombie people were coming after her. She takes a step back, but then she heard a snarling sound coming from behind her. She turns around and saw dogs with mind control helmets on their heads. Nebula gasps in horror.

"Stay…..back….." Nebula said but they didn't listen, the dogs were slowly walking up to her since she's backing away from them. She bumps into a wall with no room to get away. The dogs were getting closer and closer. Nebula shuts her eyes trying to concentrate her flying ability.

"Come on….fly…" Nebula strains.

The dogs got closer to her and were about to pounce on her but she flew up in the air as the dogs missed their shot jumping on Nebula but then crashed into the wall. Nebula sighs in relief, but then saw a swarm of black birds coming right after her. They were also mind controlled too. Nebula gasps.

"Damn!" she flew away dodging from the buildings, the birds dodged too. Nebula saw this but looks back at her direction to where she's going.

"They're just birds, Nebula" Nebula said to herself. "I guess I'll have to try my energy blasts again" Nebula warms up her purple energy blasts from her hands and threw them right at the birds knocking them all down. She continues throwing her energy blasts again and again. After that, the birds were not controlled anymore since the helmets were off their heads. They flew away.

"I guess that worked" Nebula said. Nebula flew down to the ground. She then heard a noise.

"Huh?" Nebula gasps from what that spear blasts was coming from. She quickly dodged.

"Whoa!" she saw that it came from Shadow. Nebula gasps at what she just saw. Shadow, Amy, and Sonic were mind controlled too.

"Oh no. Not you guys too?" Nebula said with fear. Her friends didn't say anything, they were like hungry for flesh but they're not exactly undead since they're still alive.

"…Uhhhh…." they moan as they were walking up to Nebula.

"Nebula, they are your friends. I don't think they're fast" Nebula whispers to herself. But she was wrong; Zombie Sonic dashed to her and held her hands behind her back.

"Ah! Let go of me!" Nebula struggles to get free but Zombie Sonic was too strong. Zombie Shadow and Zombie Amy were walking up to her.

"Shadow! Amy! Snap out of it! It's me, Nebula!" they didn't listen, since they are being mined controlled.

"Sorry about this Sonic" Nebula grunts as she stomped Zombie Sonic's foot, Nebula broke free as she ran away, she ran into the dark alley to hide. Nebula pants hard with fear. She then thinks.

"Come on Nebula. Your friends need you. Oh, what am I going to do? I'm so scared" Nebula then thought of something, she didn't want her friends to hurt her. The only way to get them back is to fight them. As well as fighting her fear.

"I got to fight them. I can't stay scared because I'm getting weak. I…..Am…..Not…AFRAID!" Nebula screams in anger as her eyes glowed purple aura. She slowly walks out of the alley and saw her friends standing there.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Come get me!" Nebula hissed fearlessly. Zombie Sonic dashed straight at her. Nebula performs a spin dash; (Sonic taught Nebula some new special moves).

"Here I come Sonic!" Nebula spin dashed right at Sonic knocking him down like a bowling pin. Nebula pinned him down and quickly removes the helmet off his head, he was no longer controlled.

"Huh?" Sonic confused to where he was. Nebula didn't answer as she got off of him and walks right up to Zombie Amy and Zombie Shadow. They were backing away slowly from her scary glowing purple eyes.

**"What's the matter? Afraid of a creepy hedgehog girl?"** Nebula said scarily and darkly. Her anger grew stronger. She knocked them down with her energy blasts as the helmets came off. Shadow and Amy were no longer controlled.

"Uh…where am I?" Shadow groans.

**"Stay here. I am going to find Dr. Eggman"** Nebula said deeply and darkly as she flew away to find Eggman.

* * *

><p>Moments later; Nebula found Eggman's base. As she entered, she heard Eggman's voice on the speaker.<p>

"Nebula, what a pleasant surprise!" Eggman said.

**"SHUT UP!"** Nebula hissed angrily as she threw her energy blast at the speaker megaphone thing and the detecting camera.

**_With Eggman_**

"Nebula, what a pleasant surprise!" Eggman said.

**"SHUT UP!"** Nebula hissed angrily as she threw her energy blasts at the camera, causing it to static.

"Why you little-" Eggman didn't get to finish his sentence as the metal door was blasted. Nebula came in and threw the metal door aside and looked at Eggman with angry eyes. Eggman was becoming scared at how angry she was. She slowly flew up to him.

"Now, now. Let's not get too violent here dear" Eggman stammered in fear. Nebula shook her head.

**"I don't want to cause violence Dr. Eggman. I want you to stop controlling everyone's minds and leave them alone"** Nebula said darkly and deeply since she's in her rage mode.

"And what if I don't?" wrong move for Eggman. Nebula tackled Eggman to the wall. She hissed angrily as she was about to punch him but was stopped by someone who called out her name.

"NEBULA!" Nebula froze and looks over to see that it was Sonic, Shadow, and Amy begging her to let Eggman go.

**"Grrrrr! I thought I told you to stay where you are!"** Nebula snarled at her friends. She couldn't control her rage. Her eyes were glowing brighter and brighter. Shadow ran up to her and clutched her shoulders to get Nebula to snap out of it but she couldn't.

**"Let go of me Shadow!"** Nebula hissed darkly. Her rage was growing stronger.

"Nebula, snap out of it! Look at yourself, you're turning into a monster! Please, try to calm yourself down!" Shadow pleaded. Nebula's glowing eyes were wide open at what she just heard; Nebula powers down as best as she could to control her rage. Pretty soon, her glowing purple eyes were returning back to her normal sky blue eyes. Nebula collapse into Shadow's arms from using all that power she had. She was calm right now.

"…Thanks…Shadow….." Nebula said weakly. She hugs him.

"Thank god you're okay" Shadow said as he hugs her back.

"All right Eggy! It's time that you uncontrolled everybody right now!" Sonic ordered as scaredy Eggman nods and does everything to uncontrolled everybody from the city.

* * *

><p>Everything was back to normal; Shadow and Nebula sat near the cliff.<p>

"Shadow, I want to say thank you for saving me. I don't know what I was doing; my rage took control of me. I'm such a monster" Nebula sighs sadly as she hugs her legs around.

"You're not a monster Nebs, you were only trying to fight your fear. You also saved us too. But please tell me, what happened back there when we found you with that Doctor?" Shadow asked. Nebula sighs.

"Well, my powers are controlled from my rage. My rage powers are too powerful and too dangerous. Whenever I'm in a rage mode, I can't control myself because my rage is using all my power. Remember like last time when we saved Sonic and Amy from Scourge and Sally?" Shadow nods, "When I was fighting Scourge, my anger was growing stronger, but I had control of it before I almost went into rage mode. That's why everybody calls me creepy" Nebula said sadly and she sighs.

"Nebula, you're not creepy. You are a wonderful girl that I ever met" Shadow said.

"Really? No one's ever said that to me. Thanks Shadow" Nebula was in tears as she gave him a hug. Shadow blushed and hugged her back. He then held her chin and pulls her close to for a kiss. Nebula kissed back, so did Shadow. He then wraps his arms around her waist, Nebula wraps her arms around his neck and kissed deeply. They had a happy moment.

The End.


End file.
